1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device, more particularly to a light emitting device having a structural arrangement for improving lighting efficiency, substrate reflectivity and chip arrangement density.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emitting diode (LED) device generally includes a package structure formed by encapsulating a substrate on which small and lightweight LED chip(s) and a circuit pattern are formed with a silicone resin. Along with the increase in light emitting efficiency of the LED device, the silicone resin tends to age or crack due to increase in light and heat originating from the LED device operating at a high power density for a period of time, and the risk of sulfurization of a silver-containing circuit pattern is raised. Besides, if the LED device includes a brittle ceramic substrate, the ceramic substrate is easy to crack.
Therefore, there is still a need in the art to have an LED device with an increased number of LED chips, an improved reflectivity of the ceramic substrate and a reduced cracking risk of the encapsulated resin.